Blink's new life
by Agent-G
Summary: Clarice Ferguson also known as Blink, is adjusting to her new life in the Institute and her life will never be the same again. please R&R 3rd in the AGU series COMPLETE
1. a new day a new life

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING FROM MARVEL OR X-MEN: EVOLUTION, ANY OCs ARE MINE UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE.  
  
A/N: This is a story I thought up because I if I placed it in Family Affairs (Coming soon-at least when this was written) it would take a little focus from the direction I wanted to head in, so I made a little one instead based on Blink so I wouldn't need to do it in the next story.  
  
IMPORTANT: This is a short story continuing from my other ones, Blink was introduced in 'Enter Daytripper' near the end of the story.  
  
BLINK'S NEW LIFE  
  
CHAPTER 1: A NEW DAY, A NEW LIFE  
  
Her name is Clarice Ferguson, but she is also known as Blink. She is sixteen, and once had a normal life with a nice family. Then she her mutation kicked in.  
  
She couldn't hide it, her skin had become lavender, her hair pink, and strange marking on her face appeared as well as elf-like ears. She later learned she had the ability to create portals, and create lances that could teleport or destroy. But that was later, after her parents had sent her away.  
  
Her parents were members of the Friends of Humanity. When they found out their own daughter was a mutant they not only disowned her, they sent her away with the FOH. They sent her to Trask and his sentinel testing facility.  
  
It was hard, several people she knew had died and all hope was lost. Then a new group came, they told them they had friends that would come for them, and they did.  
  
The X-Men had come. They had rescued her and had taken her in.  
  
She woke up now in her new room. She had just moved into it the day before and was still getting used to everything. She shared the room with one of the girls that were captured and shared the cell as her and the others.  
  
Amanda Sefton. Blink could see her still asleep over on her bead. She was glade she had a roommate, after everything she didn't feel like being alone too much. That and Amanda was one of the few people she knew here.  
  
She remembered how when she first got here and she had to spend the night in the medical ward. It was scary but the others were there too, and they kept each other company.  
  
Then Amanda and her had decided to share a room. She remembered how one of the other students, she couldn't remember his name, but he carried all the pieces of a bead in his arms, and she means all of it. Yet it looked like it weighed nothing to him and set it up in a minute flat, that included running down and getting a mattress for her too.  
  
She was still learning all the powers and names with people. She did remember his codename. It was Mayhem, she remembered because even though he seemed so cheerful to her, she had seem him fight those sentinels and the power he had and the expression on his face was that of someone you didn't mess with.  
  
She decided to get dressed and get something to eat. She didn't want to wake up Amanda, so she did it quietly. Luckily Amanda said she could borrow her clothes until she got some of her own.  
  
She walked down the halls to the kitchen. It was still a little early so not everyone was up yet. She finally made it to the kitchen, with a little help from her portals.  
  
She quietly entered the kitchen and saw the boy there who she was thinking about and then there was Ororo there too. They were making breakfast for the others.  
  
"Are you sure that's enough Vincent?" She asked the boy.  
  
'Ah Vincent that was it.' Blink thought to herself. She watched him look over a very large stake of pancakes.  
  
"You're right with Amanda's ability to eat like Kurt, not to mention myself, although not that much and much slower, I also didn't know if the new girl wanted any?" Vincent said, scratching the back of his head, then turned to face her. "Do you?"  
  
Blink just jumped, she didn't think anyone had noticed her. She was always so shy and people used to have a way of looking past her. "Uh....sure." She quietly said.  
  
Ororo hadn't noticed her either, and wondered how he knew, but left it to his training. She always forgot not to underestimate that boy. "Come in child and get something." She gently said.  
  
"Yeah before the horde arrive and take everything." Vincent said jokingly and flashed a smile at her.  
  
She smiled back a little, she only knew him a little while but from what she heard he was a good person. Ororo was really nice too, to her Ororo seemed like the perfect lady, and she treated Blink better than even her own mother had before she changed.  
  
It was nice to have someone like that in her life. She took some pancakes from the pile and began eating. They were really good too. Vincent had taken several more, and toast, and a couple of pop-tarts.  
  
Blink just stared at him. She couldn't believe that he was going to EAT all of that. He was about to eat then froze when he saw her looking at him. He blushed a little from her expression.  
  
"Uh...I need to eat a lot more than others do because my body has a tendency to store and use up a lot more energy than other people do." Then smiled at her. "Besides you should see Amanda and Kurt, now that's something to see."  
  
She smiled a little at his joke, and resumed eating. He was right too, not too long after she started to eat the others starting coming in, and it soon became a hoard of people.  
  
She never really liked crowds and was getting a little claustrophobic with everyone there. She finished quickly and slipped out without anyone noticing her.  
  
She was just past the door when she bumped into Kurt. She remembered the blue boy from before because Amanda had talked a lot about him in their captivity together.  
  
"Oh sorry." He said and smiled at her.  
  
She blushed slightly and nodded her head. He quickly moved past her and went to get something to eat.  
  
She was so used to people looking at her strangely but with people like Mr. McCoy and Kurt, she guessed a lavender skinned girl wasn't too much of a shock.  
  
She smiled then at that thought of being seen as normal here. This was most likely the only place where she would fit in.  
  
"Hey elf-girl." She heard a gruff voice say to her. She quickly turned around to see the one people called Mr. Logan standing not too far off. She was a little intimidated by him. He seamed to have that effect on some of the other students as well, especially if he was mad.  
  
"Charles wants to see you ya if ya got nothing else to do right now." He said to her.  
  
"Um...okay." She said, looking at him with wide frightened eyes.  
  
"Kid, you got nothing to worry about. He's got something for ya, that we think you should have. Trust me you'll like it." He said and tried to smile at her.  
  
She really wasn't sure what this 'thing' was but everyone seemed to like the Professor and he did give her a place to stay so he couldn't be that bad, even though she had only talked to him a little.  
  
Ororo had looked after her the most as she got here a few days ago, and Blink was still trying to get comfortable around here. It was so different from her life from before.  
  
She walked with Logan along the corridors and was lead into Charles' office.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 2: A NEW IMAGE 


	2. a new image

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING FROM MARVEL OR X-MEN: EVOLUTION, ANY OCs ARE MINE UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE.  
  
Allycat588: It's nice to hear from new people, and I will check out a few of your stories. And technically Blink is an actual Marvel character I evolutionized. I've wanted her in the Evolution Universe for a while, and since no one seemed to do it, I took it upon myself to do it.  
  
Red Witch: So have I. That's why I wanted to do a little story on her. Hope you like.  
  
Shadow-Spider: You're most likely right too.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: Glad to see ya again. :)  
  
BLINK'S NEW LIFE  
  
CHAPTER 2: A NEW IMAGE  
  
"Ah Clarice please come in." Charles gently told her. Blink made her way in and sat down at a chair across from him. Even though she was still getting used to everyone Xavier seemed different to her.  
  
He seemed to give off a calming influence, and his calm and caring demeanor put her at ease. He reminder her of an uncle she once knew, and liked a lot as a child before he died.  
  
Xavier smiled at the girl. "Now Clarice I have something for you, I thnk you might like it, Kurt has one just like it." He handed her a watch.  
  
She was puzzled at first, but then she remembered how Amanda told them of Kurt's holowatch. Her eyes lit up at what she must now have. She put it on immediately.  
  
She found a button on the side that had no markings for what it did, so she pushed it. She was shocked when she saw her skin change back into her old skin tone. She looked up to see Xavier smile and point.  
  
She looked to see a full-length mirror on the wall and ran to it. She let out as gasp. Her hair was brown, her skin no longer lavender, but white again, and her ears looked normal. She almost looked exactly like she did, before her mutation kicked in.  
  
She had tears forming in her eyes. For the first time in months she felt normal again. She saw Xavier roll up behind her. She turned to face him, a few tears running down her face, but she was smiling.  
  
"Oh thank you." She said and hugged him. She knew it wasn't her real appearance anymore, but she was still glade she could go out and not be looked at as a freak anymore.  
  
She didn't mean to but she cried a little on him, and Xavier gently hugged her back. She hadn't felt this good in so long. After about a minute she was able to compose herself and pull away and wipe away the tears.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it, now I believe the girls have something special planned for you." Xavier told her.  
  
"Really? What?" She asked curious.  
  
Xavier smiled at her. "I believe they wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
She wasn't sure if she would like that, the last surprise was her mutation, and she was still getting over that. She thanked him again and walked out.  
  
She walked through the mansion, she was still getting used to the size of the place and found the living room. A few of the others were there also, but when they saw her they got this shocked expression on their faces.  
  
"Hey who are you?" Roberto asked her.  
  
She blinked a few times, a little confused. "It's me...Blink."  
  
They all looked even more surprised. "That's you? I didn't recognize you." Bobby told her.  
  
She looked at herself before she realized she still had her inducer on. She blushed a little and reached to turn it off, although slightly hesitantly. She really didn't want to change, but she didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable.  
  
Besides if Kurt and Mr. McCoy can get used to their...unique look, then she should try and get used to her appearance also.  
  
"Oh there you are." She heard a voice behind her say. She turned around to find herself looking at Jubilee and Kitty.  
  
"I see the Professor gave you the holowatch." Jubilee said looking at her new watch. "Did he also mention that we have a surprise for you?"  
  
"Uh...yeah." She said hesitantly.  
  
"Well we're going to like take you shopping for new cloths." Kitty said happily.  
  
Blink smiled. She desperately needed clothing and she always enjoyed going to the mall back home.  
  
"You girls just can't resist going to the mall can you?" Vincent who was sitting back in a chair said over to them good-naturedly.  
  
"Oh course." Both of the mall girls said.  
  
Vincent just smiled and shook his head. "We're glade we don't live in Edmonton or we would never see you guys."  
  
Both girls looked at each other confused. "Why what's in Edmonton?" Jubilee asked them.  
  
Vincent's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously? Well mainly because of the West Edmonton Mall."  
  
"Oh please how good can a mall be, a mall is a mall." Kitty said to him.  
  
"Well for starters it's THE biggest mall on the face of the planet, with over 800 stores, a water park, hotels, and 26 movie theatres, an IMAX, is about 5.3 million square ft. in size, three working submarines, aquariums and a whole bunch of other stuff." [AN: All true as of 2004]  
  
The look on the girls was priceless. Both Kitty and Jubilee had their jaws dropped their eyes nearly bulging out of their head, and if you looked closely it seemed that Jubilee was drooling a little.  
  
They stayed like that for about a minute without even blinking, and were starting to creep out the boys before they snapped out of it.  
  
"Okay I know where I'M going on my vacation." Jubilee said.  
  
"Like no kidding. I can't believe I never heard of a place like that." Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Great now I feel so inadequate going to our mall now." Jubilee said looking a little down.  
  
"Yeah now that you mentioned it, thanks a lot Vincent!" Kitty angrily said at him.  
  
They then took Blink by her hands and walked out with her, almost dragging her with them.  
  
"Are they going to be alright?" Vincent asked Bobby.  
  
He just shrugged. "Yeah just give them a little time, they'll get over it, but is all that true?"  
  
"That's what they had on the web site."  
  
The girls had gathered out front, Ororo would be driving them to the mall, since they thought it wouldn't be good for Blink to let Kitty drive. Although that's not what they told her, she was still a little defensive about her driving skills.  
  
In fact she felt better with Ororo with them now, since she really liked Ororo, and maybe was staring to look up to the woman.  
  
She was actually looking forward to going, and when they got in the van she turned on her image inducer.  
  
"Whoa! Blink is that really you?" Jubilee said from the back.  
  
Blink blushed a little and nodded her head. "Yeah I'm really glad I got this, at least now people won't stare at me."  
  
"Well at least not the girls but the boys might." Jubilee said while grinning.  
  
"Huh?" Blink said. She never really considered herself a really good- looking person, mostly everyone just seemed to ignore her, and she just faded into the background.  
  
And with the way she really looked now, she didn't think any boy would want to notice her.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Ororo asked, when she saw that they were they went off to the mall.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 3: SHOPPING TROUBLES 


	3. shopping trouble

NctrnlBst: Well Kitty and Jubilee are shopping junkies, plus Blink got there with only the clothes on her back, literally and they don't really show that much of Bayville in the series. Besides if the Professor can afford a jet and helicopter made of plastic he can afford the girls some credit.  
  
Allycat588: Thanks, unfortunately Kurt and Amanda are a solid item and I have no idea who to fix Blink up with. I'm still struggling with Amara also. It doesn't help that there are more girls than boys right now.  
  
Red Witch: Well maybe you could right a story of the Misfits going there and trashing the place. There plenty to trash, and Alpha Flight could get involved.  
  
Shadow-Spider: Yeah her life is stressed enough as it is, isn't it?  
  
BLINK'S NEW LIFE  
  
CHAPTER 3: SHOPPING TROUBLES  
  
Blink was concerned about a few things on the way to the mall. She would love to get some new clothes but didn't have anything to pay for it. When she brought this up Ororo took away her concerns.  
  
"Don't worry the Professor figured on such things, which is why I'm here, Logan and myself have access to the school funds for emergencies like this."  
  
"Yeah, but this is only a one time thing, you'll have to pay for everything that after this." Jubilee said from the back.  
  
"Yeah we already blown what we could earlier this week, so we're coming alone to like help you out." Kitty exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"How is it the Professor can afford all this stuff, I mean that jet alone has to be worth a few million?" Blink asked.  
  
"Actually more than that, but the Professor had a rich inheritance, plus he's well invested and there are a few people who make discreet donations from time to time, because they believe in his work." Ororo told the girl.  
  
"Really? Who?" She asked.  
  
"Sorry but Charles doesn't tell anyone that, not even me or Logan, he promised complete secrecy."  
  
"Oh." She replied and turned to face the front again.  
  
They arrived at the mall and the girls took Blink to all their favorite stores first. She tried to get the clothing she normally wore but the girls kept saying they weren't for her.  
  
"Clarice why do you always go for the baggy clothing?" Jubilee asked.  
  
She just shrugged. "I've always worn it, it's just...well...my mother said she didn't want her daughter looking like a slut."  
  
Jubilee was shocked. "She said THAT? Well she's also the one that dumped you so I don't think her opinion matters."  
  
Blink looked down at bit, sure her mother was a little harsh at times, but she loved her. Even after everything, but she couldn't help feel anger towards her as well. She remembered how her mother always took care of her and that she was her precious little girl.  
  
So why was it so easy for her to throw her aside like she did?  
  
"Hey are you alright?" Jubilee asked concerned when she saw Blink's eyes were beging to mist up.  
  
She wiped her eyes. "Yeah, it's just that talking about her just brought everything back for a moment."  
  
"Hey guys! I like found the perfect thing for her over here." They heard Kitty's voice from somewhere in the store.  
  
"Come on, you got a new life, time for a new look." Jubilee told her and grabbed her hand and led her deeper into the store. Blink didn't say anything, but she was beginning to think maybe it was time to change.  
  
What could it hurt? She already had lavender skin for starters, what's a little more?  
  
A little later they were all by the store. Blink was holding a few bags with some new clothing, she was glad to have her own again, so she didn't have to borrow from Amanda again.  
  
It's not that she didn't like Amanda's clothing. It's just that she felt like a freeloader or something doing it.  
  
"I can't believe you got so many shirts." Kitty said to her.  
  
Blink blushed a little. "I like them, I just wonder why you two insisted on getting the ones that were so...short."  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Please those ones you wanted went down below your knees."  
  
"Hey Kitty." Said a male voice. Kitty turned to see Lance walking towards her. "Hi Lance." She smiled happily.  
  
"Great her and rock-boy are back together again." Jubilee whispered to her, while rolling her eyes. She also noticed that Toad and Pietro were there also.  
  
"So where are the other two?" Jubilee asked them, Todd spoke up for them, while Lance and Kitty talked. "Well Fred's at the food court, giving the all-you-can-eat guys a heart attack, and Wanda's at Hot Topic."  
  
Pietro suddenly zoomed right next to Blink. "Hey cutie what's your name?"  
  
Blink was startled and didn't know who this was and the fact that Jubilee didn't seem to like them didn't put her at east either.  
  
"What can't talk?" He said then grabbed her watch at super speed. "Hey nice watch it kind of looks likes furball's."  
  
As soon as the watch came off, Blink's true image was revealed. The Brotherhood boys were shocked to say the least at her true appearance. Jubilee acted quickly before anyone noticed and grabbed the watch back and gave it to Blink.  
  
Ororo had moved in front of her to block her from the view of others while Blink was given it back.  
  
She frantically put it back on, her heart racing with fear, if people saw her like that. She finally put it on and luckily no one seemed to notice. Blink breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Whoa, I guess the furball isn't the only elf you guys got now, I can see why she has to hide herself, who would want to look like a reject from the Lord of the Rings?" Pietro said with a smirk.  
  
Ororo and Kitty were giving the boy death glares, even Lance didn't approve of his behavior.  
  
"That wasn't funny Pietro!" Jubilee snapped.  
  
"Oh and what are you going to do about it firecracker?"  
  
Jubilee was about to do something when an energy lance hit Pietro and he disappeared. They all looked at Blink who had her hand out with an angry expression on his face.  
  
"Blink like what did you-"Kitty started but a high-pitched scream was heard. "What was that?" She asked. Then another high-pitched scream was heard.  
  
"Now THAT was Pietro." Todd said.  
  
They heard a commotion and looked to see Pietro stumbling out of a ladies room, with a few angry women attacking him with purses. They saw him get up and run with the women hot on his heels.  
  
Jubilee was laughing so hard she was clutching her sides. Ororo was trying to hide a smile herself. Even Lance and Todd were breaking up laughing.  
  
"Oh man I bet Wanda would love to have seen that." Todd said with tears running down his face.  
  
Blink looked at little pleased herself. It was the first time she had really stood up to anybody and it felt good to finally do it.  
  
Kitty went off with Lance for the rest of the trip since she rarely got a chance to be with him, while Todd went off to bug Wanda.  
  
Ororo and Jubilee stayed with Blink, and continued to look around for things she would need.  
  
Luckily they didn't run into Pietro again that day, but they did overhear a security guard asking about a white haired pervert they were looking for. The three of them shared a smile and the rest of the trip was pretty much a pleasant evening.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 4: GETTING TO KNOW EVERYONE  
  
The others try and to get Blink to break out of her shell and get to know the others. 


	4. getting to know everyone

NctrnlBst: Yeah like say when the mansion was blown up, you'd need cash right?  
  
Supergirlhv: I've always thought where he got the money too, so I came up with one. For the Danger Room it's either the adults (minus Xavier for obvious reasons) and/or Forge who does the fixing. I sort of touched on that back in Enter Daytripper.  
  
Red Witch: Let me guess it was the X-Men movie references was that was the idea you got? Or was it for the Vampire story?  
  
Shadow-Spider: Yeah I really don't like Pietro, I thought it was funny too.  
  
BLINK'S NEW LIFE  
  
CHAPTER 4: GETTING TO KNOW EVERYONE  
  
Blink had finally finished to unpack and was glad to have her own stuff once again. She looked into a mirror on the wall. She still had the hologram on. She reached for her watch never taking her eyes off her image.  
  
She stared at her true appearance. Pietro's words echoed in her mind. 'Who would want to look like a reject from the Lord of the Rings?'  
  
She had always been self-conscience about her image, that she got from her mother, but now....now she was a freak.  
  
She sat down on her bead. She felt like crying but didn't want to. She had done enough of that. She was tired of it.  
  
She was really sinking into her depression when Kurt teleported in scaring her slightly. "Oh sorry Blink I vas looking for Amanda." Then he noticed how she looked and he grew concerned. "Vaht is wrong?" he said gently sitting down next to her.  
  
She didn't know where to start. She let out a deep sigh. "Well lets see, first off my family ditches me, I get sent into a place where I have to literally fight for my life, but I guess the real things is I'm still getting used to all of this."  
  
"I mean I looked so different now, and it's like I have to start my life all over again, and...and I feel so lonely at times. I mean how long did it take you to get used to your appearance?"  
  
Kurt smiled a little. "Actually I vas born like this." Blink covered her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean, I just thought that you changed one day like me."  
  
"Nein, nein, it's all right, I've never had to go through vhat you or Mr. McCoy had to go through. But vhy so lonely? Zere are lots of people here?"  
  
"Um....I've never been good at making friends." She said quietly.  
  
Kurt got a pleasant look on his face and took her hand. She looked up at him when he did. "Vell zat ends today, I'm going to introduce you to ze others and by the end of the day you'll have plenty of friends."  
  
"I-I-I don't know, I mean, I-"But was cut off as Kurt teleported them outside the rec room. She looked around and glared at him slightly. "Hey, that's not fair."  
  
"Look I just vant to help." He said holding his hands defensively. "Besides I'll give you a slight information about the people ve vill meet so you know vhat to expect. Trust me."  
  
Blink wasn't sure what to do at first but she decided to trust him. It was better than sitting in her room alone brooding. They entered and she found most of the student doing something.  
  
Kurt began pointing out people and giving her a little background. "Zat's Ray and Sam over zere plying pool with Amara and Tabitha. Sam and Taby are dating and just so you know Taby is kind of a vild one."  
  
"Amara is her roommate and best friend and she's actually a real princess." Blink started at the girl, when she was little she always wondered what is was like to be a princess, she made a mental note to ask her sometime.  
  
"Sam's a nice guy, but Ray has anger issues, he's also dating zis girl Pam, and zose two are definitely two of a kind."  
  
Blink looked confused for a moment. "I don't remember anyone named Pam here."  
  
Kurt slapped his head. "Oh I forgot Pam, Amy and Amy's little brother Joseph are human friends ve have, you'll meet zem some time later." Blink nodded.  
  
"Vell the goth girl over zere trying to read is mien sister Rogue." Blink looked at Kurt the same way every did when they learned that. "Foster sister of course. She is also dating Vincent, but he's a nice guy so I don't mind, as long as he keeps being a gentleman vith her."  
  
"Oh yeah I meet Vincent at breakfast." Blink said recalling earlier that day.  
  
"Ja, he and Ororo usually make the breakfast in ze mornings. I zink he's with Jamie doing zeir training zing."  
  
"So I guess you already know Jamie, Amada and Jubliee, especially after zat shopping trip earlier."  
  
"Yeah and I also met Kitty."  
  
"Ja. zose two are shopahaulics they can't go a veek without going to ze mall to either buy somezing or vindow shop." Blink had to agree with that those two were just a little TOO eager to go.  
  
"Oh did you meet Lockheed yet?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"THAT FIRE BREATHING LIZARD BURNED MY SHOES! WHERE IS HE?" They heard Bobby yell out.  
  
"Vell the von yelling vould be Bobby, Jubilee's boyfriend and ze one he's talking about is Kitty's pet dragon, and yes I'm not kidding."  
  
Just then Lockheed flew through the door and went across the room and headed out the other door. Bobby came running in making a beeline to the other door. Kurt just sighed. "Zose two just don't get along."  
  
Blink was taking the time to get over the shock of seeing a little flying purple dragon." Okay....are there any....other pets I should know about?"  
  
"Nein, just him."  
  
"Oh." Blink was still in a little shock, the wasn't sure but at that point she got the feeling her life would never be anything close to normal again. Weather that was a good thing or a bad thing...well the jury was still out on that.  
  
Kurt filled her in on the others at the institute and then led her foreword to the others to introduce her. Of course she was shy as always but she was a little pit at ease.  
  
Soon she began talking with the other, well they mostly talked and she listened a lot. Rogue mainly just read her book but did join in every now and then, and Blink thought she was just a girl that liked her privacy.  
  
She could relate, at times she just wanted to be alone too, or was it she was just used to being alone. She was getting over her shyness as the time went on. They even asked her if she played pool, but she had never even held the stick (Which she was quickly corrected by Ray as being called a cue) before that day.  
  
So they decided to teach her. She fumbled at first and Ray helped to show her how to hold it and to shoot. She blushed slightly when he leaned in close, more because she wasn't used to being so close to anyone, rather because of any attraction.  
  
Although she did think he was nice looking, he really wasn't her type though. They played for a while and Blink was getting the hang of it. She was enjoying the company of these people.  
  
For the first time in a long time, she was beginning to feel like she belonged somewhere that she was starting to fit in.  
  
Taby was hilarious and Blink kept wishing that she could be as outgoing as she was. It seemed so easy for her to say whatever she wanted and they way she flirted with Sam, made her wish she could have done that. There were a few guys in her old town that she wished she had the guts to go up to them like that.  
  
After a while she the others had to leave for an afternoon training session, she was still getting used to her new life, so she was excused for the first few sessions. Now she was alone, because Kurt had left earlier to find Amanda and Rogue had finished reading to some point in her book and had gone off.  
  
She decided to wonder around and try and get familiar with her new home. She traveled along the way. She came upon the greenhouse where Ororo kept her favorite plants.  
  
She had never seen so many in her life. She had read about these kinds of plants and flowers, since she liked to grow things like that.  
  
She was marveling in them so much she didn't notice Ororo come in.  
  
"Do you like them?" she asked causing her to jump and quickly turn around.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I'm I not supposed to be here?" She frantically asked.  
  
Ororo smiled at her. "Not at all, would you care to help me?"  
  
Blink was delighted to.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 5: QUIET TIME WITH STORM 


	5. quiet time with Storm

Allycat588: I'll think of something, I might have to introduce a new character or something, since the only single guy is Roberto and I don't see those two together.  
  
NctrnlBst: Okay I'm getting kind of sick of all the mall comments, just let it go already.  
  
Shadow-Spider: Yes, yes he does. I think it's a fire and Ice thing. They're just opposite elements. Besides I have to have him pick on someone and Bobby was the best choice.  
  
BLINK'S NEW LIFE  
  
CHAPTER 5: QUIET TIME WITH STORM  
  
Blink was enjoying her time with Storm.  
  
"You seem to have a talent for this, have you ever done this before?" Ororo asked her.  
  
Blink nodded her head slightly. "Yeah, I had a lot of plants back home, and I took real good care of them. Plants and botany have been...well not exactly a hobby, it was more than that to me."  
  
"Well it shows you really do seem to have a genuine talent for this."  
  
Blink blushed slightly at the comment. "I guess you could say I have a green thumb or lavender in my case."  
  
Ororo smirked at the girl's attempt at a joke.  
  
"Although I never seen some of these plants before, at least not out of a book." Blink said looking at a rare orchid.  
  
"Yes, I know, I'm connected to the Earth so I have a strong affinity for it and nature. It's one of the reasons I had this greenhouse built. Plus I also brought some flowers from Africa here."  
  
Storm led her to a section of plants by a wall. "These plants come from my homeland, so whenever I get homesick I come here and either take care of them, by watering them, or I just come here to be at peace."  
  
Blink sat down on a stool nearby. "Yes, it's really peaceful here, vary quiet."  
  
Ororo smiled. "Yes, well I also had sound proofing installed when the mansion was rebuilt. Before that I could barely get a moments peace here."  
  
Blink smiled at that, then she sat back and closed her eyes. She enjoying the peacefulness of the room, and was taking in all the scents of all the plants. She felt so relaxed here, in fact she felt so relaxed then she could ever remember being.  
  
The warmth of the room, the silence with the exception of Ororo, who was moving lightly on her feet, and all the aromas were putting her into a state of peace.  
  
It was only a few weeks ago that she had a regular life, and then everything had changed so fast and so much, she felt she was still trying to catch up. It was nice to finally have some feeling of peace.  
  
She didn't feel the weight of her new life as a mutant, all the pain of her family rejecting her, the suffering at Trask's hands, or the fear of what her future held, all of it for just one moment, that moment was gone and all she felt was a wonderful sense of calm and peace.  
  
She was so wrapped up in that moment she didn't notice Storm had said anything to her, or noticed her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. That snapped her out of her peaceful state and she jumped from surprise and looked to see Ororo, with her hand gently placed on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Ororo gently said to her.  
  
"It's okay, I was just...." She wanted to say what she felt but couldn't really find the words for it.  
  
"You felt the weight of the world had just disappeared?"  
  
Blink looked at her with comprehension in her face. "Yes, I think that was it, everything for just a moment was gone."  
  
Ororo smiled down at her. "I know, one of the reasons I come here is to just be here, especially in hard times, I find a type of solace here."  
  
Blink could understand, she always spent time with her plants because it would relax her, give her something to focus on and forget the world.  
  
"You know, you are most likely the only person here, who enjoys this place as much as me, so how would you like to help me around in here from time to time?"  
  
Blink's eye's lit up at the though. "Really?" she asked hopefully, and when Ororo nodded she jumped up off her chair filled with excitement. "Oh thank you, this is so cool."  
  
Storm could help but smile at the girl's enthusiasm. She began to continue teaching her about some of the plants, but was also amazed at her knowledge of some of the plants. It became apparent to her that Blink really did have an interest in plants, and was impressed with her knowledge.  
  
That didn't mean she couldn't learn a few thinks, especially some things she had learned herself, and not in some book.  
  
They continued for over an hour going through all the plants and either watering or even pruning some of them. Blink learned a lot about how you should prune or trim a plant correctly.  
  
At the end of it, Blink had felt a little refreshed. It felt good to do something she enjoyed and which was also something from her old life she could continue on doing.  
  
"You know Clarice if you want, you can come in here whenever you want." Storm said to the girl as they left.  
  
"Really? But isn't this more of your personal space?"  
  
"Yes, but mostly because no one else has an interest in it, it's nice to finally have someone who appreciates these things like I do. So I don't mind, in fact I encourage it."  
  
Blink didn't know what to say. Storm was willing to share with her, her greatest joy in life. "Thank you, I will."  
  
They walked together and Blink couldn't help but admire Storm. She seemed to be everything she wanted to be. She was graceful, dignified, confident and beautiful. She might work on the first three, but on the last one, she wasn't so sure of, not with the way she looked now.  
  
She was starting to feel down at that point but stopped herself. This say was going so well she wouldn't ruin it for herself. She wouldn't allow her thoughts or the memories of what that jerk Pietro or even that of her parents bring her down.  
  
She had a new life now, and she wanted to be free of all of that, if just for one day, and today would be that day.  
  
Ororo had also enjoyed their time together. In fact she really felt for the girl, mainly because Blink reminded her of herself after her parents had been killed. It was just her and her sister, and she felt so alone and helpless, so scared.  
  
Luckily she had her sister to support her and vise versa. It seemed like another lifetime since her days on the streets, then as part of that tribe in the dessert as their weather goddess.  
  
Maybe because it was another life, and this young girl was getting a new life as well, but at least she wouldn't be so alone as Storm and her sister where. At least here, she would be cared for and would have many friends to help her.  
  
And Storm herself would be one of them, she decided. The girl had much potential for life, she just needed the chance to show it and let it grow, and to become less shy around others.  
  
At least Blink was beginning to open up to her, and Ororo thought that was a good sign, and that maybe the girl was starting to fit into her new life here.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 6: NIGHTMARES OF THE PAST  
  
Next up we'll see how her life was before and after her mutation activated. 


	6. nightmares of the past

NctrnlBst: Okay I get it now, but you got to admit Jubes, and Kitty are shopping junkies. Can you honestly picture them going somewhere else? Oh and I'm glad you picked up on the maternal bonding, I have something planned in the next chapter.  
  
Red Witch: Well I think you'll love what's coming up later, but first a little of her past.  
  
Shadow-Spider: I hope you enjoy this, but be warned this is a dark chapter.  
  
yae yang: Well wait no more, although this is a dark chapter and not vary happy.  
  
BLINK'S NEW LIFE  
  
CHAPTER 6: NIGHTMARES OF THE PAST  
  
Just over two weeks ago...  
  
Clarice had been staying home that day. All week long she had felt horrible. Her head hurt from massive headaches and she was running a fever plus she seemed to ache all the time.  
  
At first her parents though she had the flu or something. But when it lasted for over three days, they were beginning to worry. They had taken her to a doctor and then the hospital and they couldn't find anything in her system to cause this.  
  
She had stayed in the hospital for three days, and with no change her parents took her out of it, since they were doing nothing for their daughter.  
  
It wasn't until in the morning of the eighth day when she woke up feeling like her old self again. She felt better than she had in days and when she got up noticed there were no more headaches or dizziness.  
  
She went to the bathroom that her room was connected to and was going to wash up. She was still a little hazy and didn't notice the different color of her hands right away. When she looked into the mirror she froze in horror.  
  
She saw her face in fact her whole body had changed. Her skin had changed color, her hair too. She had these marks on her face. She reached to touch them. She even started to scratch at them frantically, thinking maybe they would come off.  
  
She was terrified now. She couldn't understand what was happening to her. She thought that she was having a nightmare and actually pinched herself hard in order to wake up. When she didn't she realized that she wasn't dreaming.  
  
She let out a scream and ran from the image and ran into her room. She didn't know what to do, she just sat down against the wall starting to cry.  
  
"Clarice? Clarice what is it are you alright?" She could hear her mother outside the door. She didn't want her to see her like this.  
  
"Mom please don't come in." She begged.  
  
"Clarice what's going on, what's wrong?" Her mother was getting frantic. "I'm coming in."  
  
"Mom don't!" But she didn't listen, and when she opened the door and saw what her daughter looked liked her mother screamed in horror and terror at what had happened to her.  
  
"Mom, please help me." She begged with tears running down her face, she reached out for her, but her mother pulled back in disgust, that was all to apparent in her face.  
  
"DON"T TOUCH ME!" Clarice cringed at her words, and pulled back. "Stay here and don't leave." She commanded her and she slammed the door shut hard. Clarice could hear her mother running.  
  
She could also hear her pick up the phone in the living room nearby but couldn't hake out what she was saying. She didn't know what was going on and was so scared at this point she couldn't think.  
  
She didn't know how long it was, but when her door opened again not only was her mother there, but her father was at too. Apparently she had called him at work. "My God." Was all he could say.  
  
He quickly walked across the room and grabbed her arm and wrenched her from her sitting position and forced her along. His grip was so tight and hard, but when she was about to speak he coldly and furiously told her to shut up.  
  
He led her to the doors to the basement and forced her down the stairs. When they reached the bottom he threw her to the ground at his feet.  
  
"Daddy why-"But was stopped. He had hit her across the face and she fell to the ground covering her face. She was shocked her father had never hit her before.  
  
"Don't you ever call me that! I'm NOT your father, and you are NOT our daughter...not anymore." He said angrily to her. "We will not the parents of some mutie freak." He stormed off upstairs.  
  
Clarice crawled to the far wall and curled up. She didn't understand why her parents were doing this. She could hear them arguing upstairs. They were both members of the FOH and were afraid of what would happen when they found out their daughter was a freak.  
  
They weren't afraid for her though they were afraid for themselves. She could hear them talk about moving and starting over somewhere. Clarice couldn't take it she covered her ears, and felt them different.  
  
Her long hair had covered her ears and as she ran her hand over them she found them shaped like an elf or a Vulcan or something.  
  
She didn't know how long she stayed in the dark of the cellar. She just wanted all of this to be some nightmare that she would wake up from.  
  
Then the door opened and there were several men she didn't recognize. They all had on FOH jackets. They grabbed her without a word, she tried to struggle but one punched her in the gut.  
  
She felt the wind being knocked out of her and she was hauled upstairs. She could see it was night. See could also see more people packing things up into boxes. Then she saw her parents, she cried out to them.  
  
But they just ignored her. The men continued to carry her away outside. She was thrown into a van, and felt something prick her. She looked to see a needle being pulled out, and she felt the world spinning.  
  
She fell to the floor of the van, the last image she had before the door was closed was of her parents talking to someone. She couldn't make everything out except for the most horrible thing she heard her mother say.  
  
"We don't care what happens to that-that THING. We just lost our daughter, so I don't care what you do to it. From now on we have no daughter."  
  
When she woke up later she was in the cell in Trask's facility. She it was there she learned of her powers and there where she thought she would die, alone, unloved and that even if she got out, she had nothing left in her life.  
  
No home, no family, nothing.  
  
Clarice woke up in her room that she shared with Amanda the dream, no the nightmare that had plagued her since that day was still fresh.  
  
She felt all the pain of that day come rushing in. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them close, she felt the tears coming and soon she was crying and sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
She was so wrapped up in her pain, she didn't notice she had woken up Amanda, or that she turned on her lamp next to her bead.  
  
"Blink, are you alright?" Amada sleepily asked. She didn't get a response and Amanda not a little more awake noticed she was crying. She threw off her covers and went to her.  
  
"Clarice are you alright?" She asked more urgently, but she was still unresponsive. Amanda just held her, and soon Blink had shifted enough so she was crying on Amanda's shoulder.  
  
"Why-why...did...did...they get-get ride of me? Th-They were...my parents I-I thought they loved me." She managed to get out between her sobs.  
  
Amanda had no answer for her. She knew her story from when she told it when they were in that cell with the others. But knowing what she went through and experiencing it were two different things.  
  
Amanda could only hold her and comfort her trying her best to sooth her. She could see and feel that Blink was in so much pain. Soon Amada could feel the tears on her own cheeks. She didn't understand how they could just abandon their daughter like that.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 7: SUMMER AFTERNOON 


	7. summer afternoon

BLINK'S NEW LIFE  
  
CHAPTER 7: SUMMER AFTERNOON  
  
Blink was laying on her bead listening to some music, trying to forget the nightmare she had last night. She had been down the entire morning although Amanda had been there for her and she was grateful for it, she just needed some time to be alone right now.  
  
She just wanted to forget for the moment. She was lost in an Our Lady Peace album she had gotten on her trip to the mall. She was getting into a peaceful mood when, she got interrupted by a knocking on the door.  
  
She was sorely tempted to use one of her lances and teleport that person as far away as she could. But she just let out a breath and reluctantly got up and opened the door.  
  
Tabitha was standing outside the door with her carefree smile and attitude. "Hey girl, why are you still inside in your room? You really need to get out."  
  
"Taby I just wanted some alone time you know?" She said hoping that would satisfy her. It didn't.  
  
"Come on I know the perfect thing you lift you up." She reached out and grabbed her hand and led her through the mansion. "Tabitha what are you doing? Where are we going?"  
  
"Trust me you'll love it." She said with a smile. Blink wasn't sure what to think, she hadn't been here long but it didn't take ling to realize when Tabitha had made up her mind on something it was best just to ride it out.  
  
"At least tell me where we are going?" She groaned.  
  
"The basketball court outside." Tabitha said simply. Blink wasn't sure what to think of that. She wasn't that great in sports since she rarely played.  
  
"What's so great about the basketball court?" When she got there she saw all the girls minus Jean and Kitty where there on the side watching a game.  
  
Or more precisely they were watching the boys play. It was a three on three game, apparently it was a 'no power' game. One side was Sam, Ray and Roberto against Bobby, Kurt and Vincent. But what really caught her attention was the fact that the most of the boys were either shirtless or just wearing tank tops.  
  
"Oh." Blink said staring at the boys, who were starting to work up a sweat in the heat. Taby leaned in close. "One of the great reasons for living here are all the cute guys, especially when you get to watch them sweating it out like this."  
  
Blink blushed a slight purple at the realization that she was staring. "Don't worry about it why do you think all the girls are here, to cheer on our boyfriends? That's just a cover." She whispered into her ear and led her to a spot.  
  
Tabitha took up a spot next to Rogue, while Blink next to Tabitha, was also next to Amara. They all watched, while certain girls cheered on their significant others. Mostly Jubilee, Amanda, and Tabitha.  
  
Blink then noticed that Amara was looking at the guys with a smile on her face. She leaned in close and softly spoke to her. "Um, should we be looking at this so...um, intensely? I mean with the exception of Roberto aren't all these guys taken?"  
  
Amara, blushed a little at being caught checking them out, but just shrugged. "As long as we only look I think we're save, besides it gives the guys an ego boost."  
  
"Oh please my Sammy has a better build than you guy." They heard Tabitha say. They looked around to see her talking to Jubilee. "You think all the time on a farm doesn't strengthen a boy up?"  
  
"Sam, watch it!" That caused the girls to go back to the game and see Sam' face nearly all red, and it wasn't from the game. He had heard Taby's comments and was having trouble keeping his focus on the game.  
  
"He just looks so cute when he's like that." Tabitha said seeing his embarrassment. They continued to watch the boys and Blink had forgotten about her troubles for the time being. She was actually enjoying herself.  
  
She was also impressed with some the boys, some of them had some good skills. Ray seemed to be an expert at the game, and both Kurt and Vincent seemed light on their feet and pretty agile on the court. Roberto was fast, mostly from all the soccer he played back home, Bobby was no slouch either, but was evident his best skill was shooting. Sam had the height advantage and could almost dunk the ball in.  
  
After a while Blink leaned over to Tabitha. "Okay you're right this is way better than being in my room alone."  
  
Tabitha smiled back at her. "Of course it is, I just wish all the rest of them would go shirtless, it would be a little more entertaining don't you think?"  
  
Blink's cheeks just went a slight purple and she avoided her gaze. Then Tabitha let out a laugh and shook her by the shoulder a little. "You need to loosen up girl, sit back and enjoy the show."  
  
Not long after a few minutes of arguing broke out when Kurt once grabbed the ball with his tail. Ray called a foul since it was a no powers game, but the other team argued that Kurt's tail didn't count as a power but as a limb.  
  
"Show me in the rules book where someone can use their TAIL as a limb?" Ray challenged.  
  
"Show me where it doesn't." Bobby shot back. It had taken a few minutes more but they let it go with the condition Kurt would keep the tail thing to a minimum.  
  
So the game went on, no one was really keeping score and if they had all they had to do was just ask Vincent since he never forgot a thing. During the game Amara let out a sigh and Blink noticed the look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, Amara looked at her and it seemed she was deciding whether to tell her or not.  
  
"It's just that I hate being the only single girl here." Then she noticed Blink's face fall slightly. "Oh, sorry I forgot."  
  
Blink shrugged. "Well at least you're not alone in that department anymore." She said sadly.  
  
"Yeah I know. Jean has Scott, Kitty has Lance even if they got a rocky relationship, that is if you excuse the pun." Blink didn't seem to get it since she had only heard of Lance and not what he could do. "Then there is Bobby and Jubilee, Tabitha and Sam, Amada has Kurt and Rahne has Joseph."  
  
Rahne who was close enough to hear this blushed and turned to the Princess. "We are only just friends." Amara looked at the girl with a who-are-you- fooling look. "That's what Rogue and Vincent used to say and look at them now."  
  
That caused Rahne to be quiet and blush even deeper. A few of the girls saw all of this and smiled at Rahne's reaction. They knew she was over her relationship with Roberto and her and Joseph had started to hang out a lot. It was also pretty obvious that he really liked her and she was starting to feel the same.  
  
That and there was also a pool going on behind her back as to when they would actually have their first date. It was Bobby's idea and soon the entire institute had money down on it, with the exception of the adults.  
  
During the game Ray had gotten open and was waiting until Roberto got past Bobby to pass him the ball, but he got distracted. "Hey there stud." He heard a familiar voice yell out. He turned to see the Pam leading the way with Joseph and Amy close behind.  
  
"Ray watch out!" He turned in time to see the ball slam right into his face and everyone saw him hit the ground hard on his back and everyone also winced at the sight. Pam immediately ran to him, and the game was pretty much called off at that point.  
  
He was basically okay once Bobby filled his T-Shirt with ice and used it as a modified ice pack. Although he kept glaring at Roberto who he found out was the one who through the ball.  
  
Although with Pam sitting next to him fussing about him, he would let it go...for now.  
  
"Well" Tabitha said to Blink, "I guess it's time you meet some of our friends. Come on I'll introduce you to them."  
  
NEXT UP: NEW HUMAN FRIENDS 


	8. new human friends

Madam Octa: Wow, okay take a breath. First it's ONLY Jubilee & Kitty who are like that the rest of the girls AREN'T. Sure the rest go there from time to time, but so do the guys. Plus in a future story I'm bringing in a female character that hates that. Now I can understand your position, but you didn't have to put up something like that as a review.  
  
Shadow-Spider: I'm glad someone like the story, at least I can always count on you to like it.  
  
Red Witch: same goes for you RW.  
  
BLINK'S NEW LIFE  
  
CHAPTER 8: NEW HUMAN FRIENDS  
  
"Hey guys." Tabitha said to the new arrivals. "I'd like you all to meet the new girl. This is Clarice Ferguson, also called Blink."  
  
Pam was the first up, after a peek on the cheek to Ray, and walked right up to her. "Hey, I'm Pamela Cranston, but please call me Pam, only my mother calls me Pamela and I want to keep it like that."  
  
Blink smiled slightly as she shook the girl's hand. "Sure thing Pam."  
  
Joseph was up next. "I'm Joseph McKnight and the other girl here is my big sister Amy." Amy nodded her head and shyly offered her hand. Blink could see she was a little like Amy in that department.  
  
"Oh no they're multiplying." Pam muttered. "Huh?" Blink asked with a confused look. Pam just shook her head. "You and Amy, I swear you two should really get over this shy thing, I mean you two should live a little, right Taby?"  
  
"You know it girl, but I think we can help them out." Tabitha said with a smile to match the one Pam had.  
  
"Speaking of multiplying, now we got two wide ones." Bobby said, unfortunately for him the two of them heard this and starting giving him a look that told him he was in deep trouble. "Bobby....run." Jubilee said to him as she saw the look in their faces.  
  
He did, but didn't get far enough before Boom-Boom launched a time-bomb in his direction. It wasn't a big one, but was big enough to have him jump in the air.  
  
"Damn, if only he would jump like that in the game." Vincent said looking at how high the boy jumped, Kurt nodded his head.  
  
"So what now?" Pam said to everyone.  
  
"Well, I'm going tae park an Joseph was going ta go wi' me." Rahne spoke up.  
  
Jubilee spoke up next as she go to leave the group. "Well me and Bobby were just going to hang out here, besides I better go and try to see if he's okay."  
  
"Vincent and meh were just goin' ta hang out at the coffee shop a little." Rogue shrugged.  
  
"I though that place was destroyed in that battle with Juggernaut?" Jay asked them.  
  
"No not that one." Rogue corrected for him. "That's still is bein' repaired."  
  
"Plus I don't think the owner would be glad to see us." Vincent put in. "We go to the other place across town, it's a little father away, but it a pretty good place."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Amanda said. "You mind some company?"  
  
Rogue and Vincent shared a look, they usually went with just each other, but Vincent just shrugged to her, and she turned to the others. "Fahne, we can take the van."  
  
"Well I'm out, I got something else to do." Roberto said.  
  
"Yeah what, trying to use Jamie to pick up girls again." Ray looked at him. Roberto scratched the back of his head. "Uh....no." Mostly everyone just shook his head.  
  
"Where is Jamie, I haven't seen him." Amara said looking around realizing he wasn't there.  
  
"Oh he's with Forge and Beast." Vincent told them. "They got this suit they're trying to make for him, that will help him with his powers. They're just getting measurements right now for the prototype."  
  
"Really?" Amara asked pleased at the news. "Good for him, at least now he'll be able to walk in crowded areas now without worrying about adding to it, with his duplicates."  
  
"So who else is in?" Amanda asked. "Vell I am of course." Kurt said. Rogue and Vincent shared another look. Every time Kurt went with them they were a little self-conscious since Rogue and Kurt were siblings.  
  
"Well I'm in too." Pam said, then looking at the others. "What about the rest of you?"  
  
"I'm in." Ray said. Tabitha and Sam shared a look. "If you guys don't mind, me and Sam wanted a little....alone time." Tabitha said for the both of them.  
  
"Well I got nothing better to do, so why not. You in Blink?" Amara asked her. Blink wasn't sure, she wasn't used to being asked to join others. "Come and join us, you got anything better to do?" Pam asked her. Blink took a minute and shook her head. "No I don't...so...sure."  
  
"Great. Come on Amy you better come too or you'll get left out." Pam said to her best friend. Amy nodded her head, she really didn't liked being left out or being left behind, and was glad to be included.  
  
"So let's go." Pam said bolting up. "Hold on some of us need to get a few things." Amanda said. "Like what?" Pam asked.  
  
"Holovatches for one." Kurt said.  
  
"I need to get a new T-shirt on." Vincent said.  
  
"And I-"Amara was going to say something, but Pam cut her off. "Okay-okay I get it, let's just meet at the garage then."  
  
They all agreed to it, and went off on their separate ways to fetch whatever it was they needed.  
  
Blink made a portal to her room to get her holowatch quickly. She just as quickly 'portaled' as she was beginning to call what she did, since it was more accurate than saying teleporting.  
  
Pam and Amy were shocked at first at the sight of the black portal and then Blink jumping out of it. "Oops, sorry about that."  
  
"So that's your power? Cool." Pam said.  
  
Blink blushed a little at the comment. "Well...I can also make these energy lances that can either teleport objects or people, or destroy objects at a molecular level."  
  
"Sweet." Pam said. "I'm just glade you guys are freaked out by my appearance." Blink said to them a little nervous.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that, after being around Kurt and Mr. McCoy for about a month, we've gotten over that kind of thing." Pam assured her.  
  
"Besides, I uh...kind of like those marks on your face, they look nice." Amy said honestly.  
  
"Really?" Blink said astonished as she held up a hand to her face. "Th- thanks, you're the first person to say so."  
  
Little did they know that they were being watched by the window by Xavier and Ororo. "It's nice to see Clarice opening up a little to the others." Charles said to her. Ororo nodded her head. "Yes it is."  
  
Xavier rolled over to his desk and took out some papers. Ororo looked at them, she had seen those before. "So they came." She said looking at the papers.  
  
Xavier looked up at her. "Yes, since her parents have abandoned her, the girl needs a guardian. So I've got the papers for her to sign."  
  
Ororo looked once more at the girl out the window, then back to Charles. "Charles...I want to ask you something."  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 9: GUARDIANSHIP 


	9. guardianship

jadestar123: Thanks, and I know what you mean, that's why I write sequels. You get to add on to previous stories and you don't have to set up everything in the story again, just the new stuff.  
  
yae yang: Tom boy doesn't do them justice...trust me. (yes them, I'm changing a new character a little so there will be two)  
  
Red Witch: That transparent huh?  
  
BLINK'S NEW LIFE  
  
CHAPTER 9: GUARDIANSHIP  
  
Xavier moved closer to Ororo. "What is it you wish to ask me?"  
  
Ororo was a little nervous this was a huge decision for her, but it also felt right somehow. "Charles...you already are the legal guardian of Scott, Ray, and Rogue. Not to mention the parents or guardians of the others trust you with them too."  
  
"I sense this is going somewhere." Charles said calmly and was interested in what she was going to ask, even though he had an idea already.  
  
"I was wondering if...if I could be the child's guardian." Ororo said to him. Her nervousness died down a little when she saw him smile at her.  
  
"Well I have noticed that you two do seem to have a bond growing, and I can tell she admires you somewhat and feels at ease around you." Then he got a little serious. "This is a big step Ororo, and not an easy one of that I can assure you."  
  
Ororo nodded her head. "I know Charles, but I'm enjoying the time I spend with her, and she is such a sweet child, and deserves to have a good life here. And I want to make sure she does."  
  
Xavier nodded his understanding. "Well I was going to sigh these, but when she returns with the others I think it best to let her decide, although I'm confident that she would love the idea of you looking after her."  
  
Ororo smiled at his confidence. She left the room in high spirits, and ran into Logan leaning against the wall next to the door outside. "You sure you want to do this Ro?"  
  
"Logan where you listening in?" She stared at him.  
  
He held up a hand in defense. "Nothing personal but with my ears I don't miss much...he's right though, this is a big step."  
  
"I'm sure I can handle things Logan."  
  
He grinned at her. "Of that I have no doubt, just wanted to make sure you really wanted this. Besides I think you'll be a great mama to the girl, you already are to some of the kids." With that he walked off leaving Ororo behind.  
  
She however didn't know whether to be glad of his support or insulted by his insinuation that she was a mother hen. Either way it did clear up a few doubts she had. She knew she could do this, and now she had to talk to Clarice about it.  
  
*****  
  
A few hours later the group came back, they had dropped off Amy and Pam at their houses since their families expected them home at the current time.  
  
Clarice nearly bounced out of the van, not only from the good day she was having. "Well someone looks happy." Amada said to the others with a smile on her face.  
  
Blink heard this and blushed a little from her actions. "Sorry...it's just- this has been a really great day. In fact I haven't had a day like this in a long time."  
  
Vincent flashed that good-natured grin of his at her. "Completely understandable. Believe me I know how it's like to finally have a good day after such a rotten time in your life."  
  
Blink looked a little confused at him. "You do?"  
  
Vincent lost his grin and his face fell a little. He looked to the others and they realized the same thing he must have. "So no one had told you?" Blink shook her head. "Well...someone will, I personally don't want to talk about it, but if anyone else does I don't mind."  
  
He walked off from the others looking rather down. "Did I say something wrong?" Blink asked the others. Rogue stepped up to her. "No ya didn't. It's just that...he's got a few thangs in his past he doesn't lahke to talk about, it hurts too much."  
  
"But you all know?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Oh."  
  
"Don't worry if he doesn't tell ya, someone will, but it's not a pretty story." Rogue said to the girl. Blink left it at that and everyone entered through the front door. She was going to go her room when Logan stepped up to her.  
  
"Ororo has something to talk to ya about, I think she's in the green house." Blink didn't know what she wanted to talk to but made her way there. She would have used a portal, but she was still learning the structure of the mansion.  
  
Although with Kurt and Amanda's help she had learned of a few 'safe' places to pop in, she still occasionally got to someplace else, than her destination. So she walked instead. When she got there Ororo was already sitting there waiting for her.  
  
Blink sat down next to her unsure of what was going on. Ororo actually looked a little nervous to her and it was really starting to play havoc with her nerves. "Clarice there is something I wanted to ask of you." She started. Blink nodded her head to continue.  
  
"As you know several of the students here are either here by their parents or guardian's permission. There are those also that have no other family or their families have abandoned them, like you and Ray.  
  
Blink nodded her head. It still hurt because of what her parents had did, she had heard some of what Ray had gone through also.  
  
"Clarice, usually Xavier is the legal guardian of the child, but...if you want it...I would like to be your guardian if you will."  
  
Blink looked up in surprise. She didn't know what to say. She really looked up to Ororo and liked being with her and if she could chose anyone it would be her. Blink smiled up at the lady. "Yes...I would like that."  
  
Ororo smiled back at her and Blink couldn't help feel like this new place had just felt a little more like home that day. She didn't know why but she hugged Ororo, and it felt good when she hugged her back.  
  
Blink felt loved for the first time in such a long time. Even when she was with her parents they weren't exactly 'close' as most families seemed, and right now she actually felt closer to Ororo then she had felt with her mother in a long time.  
  
She felt like she actually mattered and that her life wasn't so bad anymore. She had friends, a new home, a new life and now she had someone who wanted to take care of her.  
  
Blink couldn't have been more happier at that moment in her life.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 10: NIGHT TALK WITH AMANDA 


	10. night talk with Amanda

Beastdog: Well not everything is planned out, but I try. If you like this don't forget to see the previous ones also.  
  
Allycat588: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you like my writing so much and how the story is going.  
  
Red Witch: Well I guess they do, and thanks I love your work too. (If I didn't you wouldn't be on my favorites list)  
  
BLINK'S NEW LIFE  
  
CHAPTER 10: NIGHT TALK WITH AMANDA  
  
That night Blink couldn't believe how thing were turning out for her. She was really beginning to fell at home her. She and Amanda had just finished putting on their sleeping attire and turned out the lights.  
  
Blink wanted to sleep but she had a few things on her mind and she wanted to talk to Amanda about them. "Amada, I know it's late but...can we talk for a second?"  
  
Amanda turned on her lamp and looked across the room at her. "Sure, what's on your mind?"  
  
"It's just that...everything seems to be going to fast and I feel like I'm just in the eye of a hurricane waiting for the wind to pick up."  
  
Amanda laughed a little at the imagery. "Yeah I know what you mean. My life has changed ever since the day I met Kurt. First I found out about mutants, then my family forbids me to see him after what Toad had did." Blink remembered how she had heard about it, and had asked her back in that cell of Trask's.  
  
"Then when mutants were made public, well you can imagine their reaction." Blink nodded in understanding. "Then the accident that caused my mutation to come out, the FOH, Trask, and finally living here...it's all been a big change. But the strange thing is...I wouldn't change a thing really."  
  
Blink smirked a little. "I guess everyone here has a story they could tell huh?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"So...what's Vincent's story?" Blink looked over to her roommate. She noticed Amanda's face fell from her good mood. "I'll tell you but...it's not a good story."  
  
Amanda told her al about his life, that she got from Kurt. At the end of it Blink was sitting up in her bead her arms crossed over her chest. "That's...so sad. I thought my life was tough but after hearing all of that...I'm really lucky that my life turned out the way it did."  
  
"Yeah, sometimes you forget just how bad things can really get sometimes." Amanda sadly said to her. "I mean he's not the only one. There's Ray whose parents kicked him out, and then there's Kurt and what he had to deal with his entire life."  
  
There was a moment of quiet until Blink broke it. "I'm glad I'm here." Amanda looked over at her at the sudden words.  
  
"I mean, I could have gone someplace worse or even if I left my family before they got ride of me I would be alone on the streets now. I wouldn't have all the friends I got here, like you. I wouldn't have Ororo as my guardian either."  
  
Amanda could see the smile on her face as she said the last part. "Yeah I heard about that, you both had seemed real happy this afternoon."  
  
Blink smiled at the thought of what happened earlier. "So is she like your new mom now or something?" Amanda asked her.  
  
Blink bit her lower lip a little. "Well, I guess you could say that...but...I'm not ready to call her 'mom' or anything just yet you know? I need to sort out my feeling for my other one and move on I guess."  
  
"I know what you mean. I think Kurt had to go through the same thing with Mystique. If you want to talk about it sometime I'm here, or Kurt would be if you want to talk to someone who knows what you're going through."  
  
"Thanks...I'll keep that in mind." There was a little silence between the girls until Blink spoke up. "Amanda. Thanks."  
  
"For what exactly?"  
  
"For being my friend, and for being there for me last night...I really needed someone after that." She said sadly. She knew she would have more nights like that one, but took a little comfort in the fact that someone would be there for her.  
  
"It wasn't a problem Blink. Sometimes you just need to be with someone, because you don't want to be alone. I know I didn't after we got out of that sentinel place, in fact I couldn't sleep so I went to Kurt and-" Amanda blushed and suddenly went silent.  
  
Blink raised an eyebrow at her. "And what?" She could see Amada was blushing and trying to avoid her gaze. "Oh come on, you can tell me, I can keep a secret." She said eagerly. "You guys didn't...you know?"  
  
"What?! No we haven't gone that far yet." Amanda blurted out.  
  
Blink propped herself up on her bead. This was getting good and she would never be able to sleep if she left it alone. "Come on spill."  
  
Amanda wondered what to do, she really didn't want anyone to know, but she also wanted to let someone also. "Alright but don't you dare breath a word of this to anyone." She said seriously, and Blink nodded her head and gestured for her to go on.  
  
"After we got back, I couldn't sleep so I went to Kurt's room. I didn't want to be alone and we ended up with me sleeping in his bead...with him-but we didn't have sex or anything!"  
  
Blink couldn't hide the smirk on her face. "Don't worry I believe you...so...what was it like...you know...sleeping next to him like that?"  
  
Amanda smiled at the warm memory. "It was great actually. All my fears seemed to go away, I felt so safe and secure in his arms. Plus all that fur makes him really comfy, kind of like a big teddy bear."  
  
The two girls giggled at the image of Kurt as a big blue teddy bear.  
  
"Yeah I can see him as a teddy bear with the way he is, especially to you." Blink said then she was trying to hold back a laugh and not doing so well. In fact this caused Amanda to almost break out too.  
  
Then Blink actually snorted a little and both of the girls couldn't stop laughing. It took a few minutes for them to collect themselves. Amada even had to wipe a few tears away.  
  
"You really are lucky to have Kurt you know?" Blink said to her. "He's such a nice guy...I wish I could meet someone like that." She said slightly depressed that she may never find someone with the way she looked.  
  
Amanda saw the look on her face. "Hey don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll meet someone. I mean Kurt thought the same thing and he found me, so it's not impossible."  
  
Blink had a small smile for a second. "Thanks." She then tried to fight off a yawn. "I think it's time for us to get some sleep."  
  
"I think you're right. Besides we both have Danger Room tomorrow." Blink froze at those words. "Y-y-you don't mean me also do you?"  
  
"I think so, hey don't worry it's not as back as the arena with the sentinels, there are safety measures and we're not fighting for our lives." Amanda tried to assure her.  
  
"Oh...okay then...goodnight."  
  
"Night Blink." Amada said and turned off her light.  
  
Blink on the other hand stared up into the ceiling, a feeling of dread washing over her. 'Oh God, tomorrow is NOT going to be good.' She thought to herself before pulling the covers over her head.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 11: THE DREADED DANGER ROOM 


	11. the dreaded Danger Room

NctrnlBst: lol, yeah I know what you meant. I'm pleased that I did that, it will give me something to work with in future stories.  
  
jadestar123: Thanks, I guess I just try to make things interesting by doing that.  
  
Red Witch: No it won't be good, at least not for Blink.  
  
BLINK'S NEW LIFE  
  
CHAPTER 11: THE DREADED DANGER ROOM  
  
Blink was finishing her breakfast. She was trying to eat but she was so nervous about this. She had asked Logan if she really was going to join in the Danger Room session and he told her that he thought she was ready.  
  
She felt anything but ready at the moment. Images of the arena and HK sentinels kept flashing in her mind.  
  
Before she knew it she had to get ready for the session she marched herself into the girls changing room on the lower levels to get into her uniform. She noticed that she and Amanda had the same generic uniform while the other girls had their own version.  
  
"Hey guys" Blink asked the girls. "What's up with the uniforms? I mean Amanda and me seem to have the same thing while the rest of you don't."  
  
Tabitha took it from there. "Well short story is, that used to be what all the new recruits used to wear. But you see we kept having the same argument with the adults that we should get our own."  
  
"Well Vincent accidentally sparked the argument again, and Logan had had enough. Basically he got a deal that if someone could go through the New Mutants and then the X-Men we could get our own."  
  
"Logan also wanted to get some revenge in too." Amara spoke up next. "So he picked Vincent to be the one to run the gauntlet for bringing it up again."  
  
Blink looked around. "I'm guessing he won."  
  
"And how, man knowing him now I can see it, but he had just joined us back then and we had no idea what he was capable of." Taby said to her. "But we learned and we learned fast."  
  
"Man I wish I could have seen Mr. Logan's face when he lost the deal." Jubilee said a huge smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Aye, I would have tae, it would have been o site to see." Rahne said who had just finished putting on her new uniform. It was basically a navy blue with yellow boots, matching cut off gloves and yellow on the front. She also had slim shoulder pads and there were two X symbols on the front near her shoulders.  
  
Jubilee was finishing putting on her new one too. It was basically a black all over except for yellow boots and gloves. She also wore a yellow coat that looked kind of like the one she regularly wore only with the X symbol on each shoulder.  
  
"I'm just glade we FINALLY got a chance to actually use these new uniforms Rahne." Jubilee said to the girl, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"So do Amanda and me also get a new ones too?" Blink said.  
  
"Yeah, but the deal is that you got to make it yourself and until then you got to wear the 'spare' ones." Tabitha told her.  
  
"Oh. Well that seems fair." Blink said. "Although I think I might need a little help. I'm not too good with sowing and stuff."  
  
"Not a problem I am and we can help each other out." Amanda said to her. They had all finished up and were leaving the locker rooms. They saw the male half of the New Mutants waiting outside the door.  
  
Jamie was there also in his new uniform that he had Vincent helped him with. It was all black with matching boats and gloves, but looked more stylized with some slight padding around the ribs and the outside of the arms and legs. He wore a red X much like Scott, but this was actually on his uniform and not a piece of yellow metal.  
  
"Hey Jamie I thought we were doing level seven today and Logan said you shouldn't do anything above a level five?" Jubilee asked the boy.  
  
"Logan said he wanted to see if all my extra training with Vincent has improved me any, so I'm here for today." Jamie said to them all. He was a little proud of the fact that he was being given a chance to train on the higher levels with the older kids.  
  
Just then the doors opened and the X-Men walked out. "Well that was an...interesting session." Vincent said who had both hands behind his head.  
  
"Yeah I think Mr. Logan added a few things this time around." Kitty said rubbing her arm, where she got slammed into the ground.  
  
"Well ah think ah'm actually startin' to enjoy it...a little anyways." Rogue said to her.  
  
"Of course you are, with those new powers you don't have to like worry about being bruised up anymore." Kitty said back to her. "Although you should be careful or you might actually spent your free time there like some people." Kitty looked at Vincent while saying it.  
  
"Hey, it's the only place I can let lose without wrecking the place. Besides I like the new personal programs I got." Vincent said in his defense.  
  
"I guess we're up aren't we?" Amanda said to Kurt who had made a beeline to her after he got out.  
  
"Ja, but I'll be in ze control room vatching and cheering you on." Kurt said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Where's Bobby?" Jubilee asked when she didn't see him. Scott came up to her. "He was showing off and wasn't watching where he was going. Long story short, Hank took him to the infirmary for a sprained ankle a while ago."  
  
Jubilee had gasped and cover her mouth at the news. "Don't worry Hank told us he'd bee fine, just needs to stay off it for a few days." Scott said seeing the worry in her face.  
  
"Alright, you guys are up." Logan said to the New Mutants, who marked their way through. Blink looking nervously around the large metallic room.  
  
Logan saw this and walked up to her. "Look elf-girl, I know you're new so we're doing the more simpler ones. Don't worry just stick together, and work as a team and you'll be fine."  
  
They started off with a gauntlet exercise. They broke up into teams and ran around a racetrack dodging anything that came at them. Blink did exceptionally well, since she just used portals to dodge all the dangers.  
  
After that she felt a little better. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. After that they did a team capture the flag. The New Mutants were teamed up into two groups and each group took a turn trying to get the flag at the end.  
  
Logan had put Amanda and Blink on two separate teams then both had teleporters, but forbid them from teleporting right next to the flag. It was more difficult since they had to run through a maze but eventually they got through it.  
  
The last one of the day was an exercise where they had to go through one end to the other while avoiding the others attacks. At the end of everything Blink felt like going off back to bead. And by the looks of some of the others they were too.  
  
"Blink, Multiple I want to see you two." Logan said to them. They went over to him, Blink was nervous, thinking she messed up. "First off Multiple, you really did good out there, looks like all that extra training is paying off." Jamie smiled broadly at the praise.  
  
"Clarice...you did well for your first time. You need a little work on your aim, and you should start with some self-defense training soon but...you did good kid. Be proud of yourself."  
  
Blink only stood there a little shocked. She didn't expect to actually have him say anything like that to her. She felt a lot better about her performance and left to chance. Then after that maybe soak in a hot bath for an hour or two, and take a nap for a week.  
  
She really didn't know how she could feel so bad physically yet so good at the same time, but at that moment it didn't matter. Right then she just wanted to soak her joints before they really started to ache.  
  
FINAL CHAPTER IS UP NEXT: LOOKING BACK ON IT ALL  
  
Yes it's coming to a close, but for those of you who know my work you all know I'll continue on in another story. By the way I'm trying to come up with a catchy name for my continuity. I'm thinking something like Agent-G's G-Averse, or AG's X-men, AG's universe (AGU for short) 


	12. looking back on it all

jadestar123: Thanks for the support.

yae yang: I REALLY appreciate what you said, thanks. And as for Jamie...lol, you really like that character huh:) Well she will make an appearance in Family Affairs which I will do right after Reality Trip is done. I would say who, but that would ruin everything.

Bandit: Alright no G-averse, I wasn't really considering it anyways, didn't sound too good.

NctrnlBst: Really? I was leaning to AGU or AG universe personally.

* * *

**BLINK'S NEW LIFE**

**CHAPTER 12: LOOKING BACK ON IT ALL**

Blink was in her room writing. She was writing in a red book, which of course was her new diary. She had kept one since she was eight but that was lost, along with everything else she had she her parents got ride of her.

It saddened her to no end the events of that day. She guessed she could never get completely over that, who could. So she decided to try and keep as many things she did in her old life she enjoyed that she could.

This was one of them. It felt good to write down her thoughts and feelings again. And she had a lot to say. She had already filled up ten pages alone. Some of what she wrote down was mostly just her feelings on things.

Stuff she wasn't comfortable telling anyone just yet, but still needed to get the words out of her in someway. She had only been here a week and things were feeling great. Her roommate Amanda and her were becoming fast friends. Blink had few friends back in her old life, but they weren't as close as she was with Amanda.

Most likely because of what they had gone through together. She was gone for the weekend, currently living with her parents in their new home. They had agreed that on some weekends Amanda would visit her parents for the weekend. It was easy since they still lived in Bayville.

Also Kurt was mopping around a little. Blink suspected he would be like that every time Amanda was going to be at her parents for a few days. Blink knew kind of what he was going through. She felt so alone at night without her here.

Blink looked over at the empty bed. She missed her friend, but at least it was only for a few days. She was making more friends all the time here. Amy and her were getting along, and it was nice to have a human friend. It made her feel less...different. Like she could be accepted one day in the outside world for who she was.

She also enjoyed hanging out with Amara and Tabitha. The two were a big contrast but they were the best of friends.

Blink thought about her and Ororo at that moment. She was so happy to have someone who wanted her. It helped fill the void in her life from her parents. She loved the time spent with her in the green house and the garden. It was very relaxing and she could always forget her troubles.

She wasn't feeling so self-confident around all the boys now either. In fact she really liked how they saw her as a girl and not a freak. It gave her hope that one day she could find someone who would see past all of her physical differences and just see her.

It was a nice though and she would keep the hope alive. It also helped that the other day when she had put on her swimsuit and gone swimming she had seen several of the guys steal a look at her.

She wasn't used to being looked at like that, normally she was just ignored but...it felt good strangely to feel attractive. Despite her past and her current looks, it made her feel better about how she looked...maybe she wasn't as bad looking as she thought.

She stopped writing and looked into the mirror on the wall. She tilted her head slightly looking at her face. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought. She shrugged and went back to her writing.

The Danger Room sessions were a pain. But she bore it like the others, but she also knew how important they were. After her ordeal with Trask she didn't want to be weak anymore. She wanted to get stronger.

She was also taking up Martial Arts now. Logan and Vincent who were the institutes best fighters were trying to work out a system for their own classes. Jamie still got his private sessions with him, and Rogue also was getting into it.

Although she suspected that learning new moves wasn't the only motivation she had for learning from Vincent. She stopped writing to consider those two. They seemed to come from different worlds, even countries and yet they seemed to share a connection.

She noticed that Rogue seemed to lighten up a little when he was just in the same room, and she noticed Vincent a little more at ease when she was with him also. There were a few couples that seemed like that to her in someway.

She laughed at the image of Jubilee who was constantly looking over Bobby who got injured. At first he enjoyed it, but she kept bugging him all the time, and the worse thing is she was just looking out for him so he knew he couldn't get mad at her.

He also didn't like the jokes going around about him about his predicament.

Jean and Scott shared not only a special bond but she had heard she also shared a psychic one with him as well. Amanda and Kurt shared something deep as well. Blink laid back onto her bead and sighed. She was always the hopeless romantic. She always dreamed of some chivalrous 'White Knight' to come into her life.

Well she could wait and see, besides with the tings that go on here, it might actually happen. She smiled at the thought. She got up and continued to write. Her life was certainly different now.

She lost everything in her old life, including who she was. But in a way she had been reborn. She had many friends, people who she could tell truly cared about her, a new home. She even had a new name. The name Blink was really starting to grow on her.

She was no longer Clarice Ferguson, the shy timid girl no one really knew, or paid attention to.

She was Clarice "Blink" Ferguson, mutant and although was still a little shy, she had many people who knew her and cared for her.

She had grown up a lot in the short weeks. She learned true meaning to the words hell, pain, suffering, sadness and loss. But she also found new strength in herself. She now knew the true meaning to friendship and home.

This was her new home. This was her new life.

She got up and put her diary under her bead mattress for safekeeping. She walked over to the stereo and put in her Our Lady Peace CD, Gravity. She skipped along until she found one of her favourite songs.

**THE END**


End file.
